Darkness Within Part 1
by Jango Fett is cool
Summary: When Nathan is found by a Jedi his life may change for the better-or for the worse!
1. Default Chapter

**The Power of Darkness**

**CHAPTER 1**

Some ofthe characters featured in this story are not my own – they belong to George Lucas. They are his property. I am just borrowing them.

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

**For generations the Jedi nights of the Republic had kept the peace between the worlds.**

**Soon after the death of the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, there was a boy named Nathan. Nathan lived in Mos Eisley, and had lived there his whole life. He was strong with the force, yet he did not know it. Nathan loved building things. He had just finishing creating a swoop bike when a Jedi happened to walk by. He was there because he was sent out to find the chosen one, and had sensed the force in one of the buildings. This Jedi was a man named Brennen. Brennen was 29 years old. Nathan was only eight years old, just old enough to start training. The Republic had to find the droid that was known only because of the prophecies. It was said that the droid would be invincible against the Republic, and Nathan was the only one that could destroy it. They had to find it so that they could destroy it. The prophecies were starting to come true, the dark side was growing. The Droid was said to be on the planet System of Geonosis. **

**Before they could go looking for the Droid, Nathan had to be trained. Brennen started Nathan with some sabre techniques, fighting stances and most importantly, how to use the force.**

**"The Force is your ally and your strength. You must clear your mind. Let the force guide you," Brennen said patiently as a droid hovered around Nathan firing blasts at him. "You are now ready for a real light sabre. You shall have to construct one." Brennen said.**

**About few years later, when Nathan was 14, they consulted the Jedi Council to see if Brennen and his Padawan were ready to go and look for the legendary Droid.**

**"Ready, you and your Apprentice are, to look for the droid," Yoda said in a normal tone.**

**"Thank you master," said Brennen.**


	2. Darkness Within chapter 2

**The Power of Darkness**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Brennen and Nathan were in a star ship on their way to Geonosis, when Yoda sent in a message that said the droid had been found by Geonosian miners. The miners sent the droid to the Separatists for inspection. The Separatists took the droid to Hoth for safe keeping and Yoda also said that Brennen and his padawan were to set a course for Hoth. Hoth was a dangerous planetary system because of its extremely cold weather conditions and the feared ice monster, the wampa; that is why it is a perfect place to hide the droid. **

**When they got there they couldn't see a thing because it was so snowy. They had to stay warm so they searched for some shelter and eventually found a cave. Little did they know that this cave was inhabited. Few creatures lived on Hoth so it had to be a Wampa or a Taun Taun. It was obviously not a taun taun because they need warmth or they will die, and they are mainly in captivity; so it had to be a wampa's cave. While they were wandering through the cave Nathan heard a noise. He told Brennen about it but he figured it was just his padawan's imagination.**

**"No! We shall send the droid into battle!" Nute Gunray argued. "I agree," Count Dooku said. "If we send it into battle it will not be destroyed. But first we must revive it," the Count exclaimed. "Yes of course!" Vicory replied. "We need a droid brain first, and some Jedi healers," said the Count.**

**"AAAHHH!" Nathan screamed as the wampa tried to attack him. Then the wampa tried again but this time he got Nathan. Nathan had three big scratch marks on his torso. Nathan had fallen unconscious. Just when the wampa was about to finish him off, Brennen got out his light sabre and cut at the wampa and the wampa had a big slice mark on his neck, but that didn't stop him from trying to kill Nathan. The wampa held his hand high but it got cut of by Brennen's light sabre. The wampa gave out a cry and was angrier than ever. When Nathan was about to get stabbed by the wampa's claws Brennen stabbed him in the side and the wampa just fell over (luckily it didn't fall on top of Nathan). They had finally gotten shelter.**


	3. Darkness Within chapter 3

**Darkness Within**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Nathan looked around. Nathan was in a cave. He saw a burning fire, some food and a familiar figure. "Hi," said the figure. It was Brennen. Brennen tossed him some food. It was night time. "You fell unconscious when the wampa attacked you." Brennen said. Nathan couldn't remember a thing. But he felt a sharp pain course through his side. "We better get you some more food," Brennen said. Nathan just nodded in agreement.**

**After they got some food, they searched for the separatists. It was pretty easy because all they had to do was sense for some life forms and they just have to go where they sensed it. When they found the life forms hey rode on their taun taun's to Dooku. **

**"Finally we are finished." said Count Dooku. "Now we must kill the one." he said. **

**When Nathan and his master got to where the life forms were, they saw a gate that led to where the life readings were. "Nathan, get out your light sabre. We have to cut this gate way open." Brennen said. "Okay." said Nathan. They ignited their light sabres and right when they were about to slice through the gate, it opened. "Huh?" Nathan and Brennen said in unison. "It seems they're expecting us." Brennen said. "Well what are you waiting for?" Nathan asked with a bit of humour in his voice. **

"**Our visitors have arrived." said Vicory. "Perfect." said Darth Tyrannus. **


	4. Darkness Within chapter 4

**Darkness Within**

**CHAPTER 4**

**When Nathan and Brennen burst into the room, they were surrounded by droidekas. All of a sudden they heard an o too familiar voice. **

"**Hello." said Tyrannus. "Give up trying to destroy the droid and your lives will be spared. Besides, the droid has already been revived."**

"**This ca-can't be." Brennen said stuttering a bit. "No. You can't destroy the republic. I won't let you!" Brennen said in an out burst he charged at Count Dooku angrily.**

"**Perfect. I've always wanted you on the dark side." He said with complete and utter pleasure.**

"**What?" said Brennen in astonishment stopping his attack dead in its tracks. "I will never turn!"**

"**We'll see." said the count.**

**Brennen started to attack the Count. Meanwhile, Nathan was defending himself against the droidekas. **

"**Nathan! Run and find the droid and destroy It." said Brennen panting a bit.**

"**Okay." replied Nathan.**

**Count Dooku saw that Brennen was distracted by his padawan so he jumped behind Brennen and sliced at his back. Brennen screamed in pain. Brennen was filled with even more anger.**

**Nathan was at a door and cut the entry code box with his sabre and the door opened. There he found a few people working on the droid making finishing touches. The people noticed him and each got a blaster pistol and started firing at Nathan. Nathan reflected the lasers and killed all of the people. The droid was on a work bench. All of a sudden the droid moved, scanned the area and saw Nathan. It started firing at him but the droid either missed or Nathan reflected the lasers. One of the lasers hit Nathan's hand and Nathan screamed a cry of pain. Nathan jumped behind the droid and stabbed its back. The droid turned and fired at Nathan. Nathan jumped up to the bench and plunged his light sabre onto the droid's head. The droid fell over and short circuited. Nathan, panting, ran to the room where Dooku and Brennen were fighting. They were gone! There was no one. The room was bare. _How could this be?_ Nathan thought to himself.**


	5. Darkness Within chapter 5

**Darkness Within**

**Chapter 5**

**_Where could they have gone?_ Nathan thought to himself.**

**"You have finally awakened." Count Dooku said with a grin. **

**"Where am I?" Brennen asked. **

**You are on a star ship headed to the planetary system of Geonosis. I'm Glad to see you have finished turning to the dark side." said Tyrannus.**

**"What? That can't be possible. I'd never turn to the dark side of the force." said Brennen.**

**"I am your master now." said the Count**

**Nathan searched for life forms, but he couldn't find Brennen's. _How come I can't fin-No. No. N-No. He couldn't have. He has. No. Th-This can't be. He has turned to the dark side. _Nathan thought, crying a bit. Nathan searched the dark side of the force and found Brennen's life form. He had to go back to the ship and find him. Nathan sensed that he was headed toward Geonosis.**

**Nathan got to the ship and sent in a transmission to the Jedi Council and informed them all that happened. When Nathan was finished, he got into the ship and took of almost immediately.**

**"Now, my apprentice, let us go and tell Darth Sideous the good news." said the Count**

**"Yes Master." Brennen replied in a dull tone.**

**"Finally, we have arrived." said the Count after a long moment. "After we tell the emperor, we must find the One and you must kill him to prove your loyalty to Me." said the Count.**

**"Yes Master." Brennen said yet again in another dull tone.**

**When Nathan landed, he saw huge rock formations. He followed where he sensed the life forms and found a huge gateway that was probably 60 metres wide and 60 metres tall. Of course this one didn't open when he got there. So he had to melt through it with his light sabre. The gate was so thick that it took him three minutes to get the smallest hole he could fit through.**

**"Your apprentice may kill the one." said the emperor. **

**"Thank you, master." Count Dooku said with a low bow, at the same time as Brennen bowed. **


End file.
